


Guardian

by AJsRandom



Series: Trope Bingo [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Epic Friendship, Gen, Merlin saves the day, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in his coma, Arthur ponders the mysterious connection he shares with someone. Fills telepathy/mind share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

Even though he’s lost in blackness somewhere, Arthur couldn’t help but feel a connection to the outside world. He can’t quite tell if it’s to a person or a thing, but he can feel it tethered right in the vicinity of his heart. _Something out there is fighting for me. But what? And why?_

Just then an image flashed in front of him. Merlin. _But what’s he doing with a mace? Oh_. This was the second time he’d run into the mouthy peasant and been insulted. _Again_. They fought with maces in the market, and he’d nearly lost to Merlin. He remembered the guards wanted to take Merlin back to the dungeon, but Arthur had said, “ _There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it_.” And he _still_ couldn’t put his finger on it. But the connection fit in with this memory somehow.

Another image flashed in front of his eyes. The mysterious ball of light that had led him out of the cave that sorceress had trapped him in. The ball had seemed friendly, even intelligent. Without it, he would have never found his way out of that dark place. Later, he remembered talking to Morgana, who’d asked him how he’d managed it. He’d replied, “ _I'm not sure. All I do know is I had help. Someone knew I was in trouble and sent a light to guide the way_.”

“ _Who?_ ” she’d asked.

And all he could say was, “ _I don't know. But whoever it was, I'm only here because of them_.” And he’d felt that connection again, something he should know, but couldn’t grasp. Like someone had been watching and reading his mind to know exactly what he’d needed and when. But what was it he was missing? And was Merlin involved?

Since Merlin had come into his life, it seemed he was always there, at his side, even when he told him to go away. No matter how rude Arthur was to him, he was there, acting as his conscience or saving his life. _What in the world motivated him to put up with me?_ No matter how he pondered it, he couldn’t find a practical answer. _Unless_ . . .

The pain suddenly lightened. The darkness lifted. Thoughts scattered as his eyes fluttered open, but the feeling of _connection_ lingered. He saw his father and Gaius, who left as soon as he’d confirmed Arthur was healing. That left him with his father. “I thought we'd lost you,” Uther said.

Arthur wanted to laugh. “Don't worry, Father, I'm not going to die. I think there's someone watching over me, keeping me from harm.”

Uther looked surprised at this and smiled. “Maybe you're right. On your long journey to become King, you will need a guardian angel. I shall inform the court that their Prince lives.” He got up and left.

Arthur thought that was odd, considering that his father put his trust in what he could see, not in something fanciful and abstract like miracles or guardian angels. Before he could ponder this further, Guinevere entered the room and he promptly forgot whatever it was he’d been thinking.


End file.
